The issues of authentication and counterfeit deterrence can be important in many contexts. Bills of currency, stock and bond certificates, credit cards, passports, bills of lading, as well as many other legal documents (e.g., deeds, wills, etc.) all must be reliably authentic to be useful. Authentication and avoidance of counterfeiting can also be important in many less obvious contexts. For example, improved verification/counterfeiting prevention mechanisms would be very useful in, for example, verifying the contents of shipping containers, quickly identifying individuals with particular health or criminal histories, etc. Counterfeit products are, by definition, unauthorized copies of a product, its packaging, labeling, and/or its logo(s). Attractive targets for counterfeiters are items with significant brand equity or symbolic value, where the cost of production is below the market value.
In the commercial manufacturing world, it is not uncommon for counterfeit or otherwise unauthorized goods to be manufactured, distributed, and sold in direct competition with authentic goods. Counterfeiting has reached epidemic proportions worldwide, especially in the area of consumer goods including goods made from fabric, plastic, leather, metal, or combinations thereof such as clothing, handbags and wallets, perfumes, and other consumer goods. Electronics and software products are also particular targets of counterfeiters, who appropriate the value of trademarks or copyrights without license. Since costs savings based on decreased incremental cost of production (exclusive of license fees) is not a necessary element in the counterfeiting scheme, the counterfeit articles may be of apparently high quality and closely resemble authentic articles. Indeed, counterfeit articles can so closely resemble genuine goods that consumers readily confuse the counterfeit articles with the authentic articles. In other circumstances, the manufacturer segments the world market for different sales and distribution practices, so that the “counterfeit” goods may be essentially identical to authorized goods. Further, in many instances, a manufacturer produces goods under license from an intellectual property owner, and thus sales outside the terms of the license agreement are also “counterfeit”.
Counterfeit deterrence and self-authentication issues are an integral component in the modern world, where information is transmitted with lightening-like speed. Stock and bond certificates, bills of currency, credit cards, bills of lading; passports, and other legal documents such as deeds and wills must all be determined to be reliably authentic if they are to serve any purpose. Authentication and the avoidance of counterfeiting can be of vital import in the contexts of improving product verification and counterfeit deterrence, or in quickly identifying individuals with certain health or criminal histories, or in determining the contents of shipping containers. The most obvious choices for the would-be counterfeiter are those items which have a very low cost of production, yet high financial returns, such as articles with designer logos, brand names, and trademarks. Since counterfeiting is essentially the unauthorized copying of these types of products, the market and incentive to counterfeit are great.
In the United States, crime and fraud prevention is a massive, multi-billion dollar market. New methods of marking authentic goods and anti-counterfeiting technology are at the forefront of this business. The everyday marking of day to day products such as jeans, CDs and software, audio and videotapes, and cosmetics can prevent widespread counterfeiting and the import of fraudulent copies unauthorized by the legitimate producers.
There are many methods of preventing counterfeiting and deterring fraudulent producers of goods. Some attempts have included putting encoded or unencoded markings directly on the goods themselves (analogous to an artist's signature on his or her painting). The problem with this methodology is that as soon as the counterfeiter learns to emulate the “signature”, the technique becomes defunct and worthless for authentication purposes.
In the realm of currency, anti-counterfeiting methods have become quite sophisticated—the use of two-dimensional authentication mechanisms such as watermarks or special threads incorporated within the paper itself are helpful. However, they remain vulnerable to reverse-engineering. Once a potential counterfeiter learns how to emulate the anti-counterfeiting technology, he may use it to his own advantage. Therefore, the simple release of anti-counterfeiting technology into the world can be an indirect pathway to advance the state of criminal technology.
There is thus a great need to develop a system in order to reproduce these highly encrypted patterns which can be used to authenticate associated objects, as well as an ability to quickly and accurately verify these objects for authenticity. Thermal and digital printers, for example, can be used to duplicate highly complicated patterns having, for example, macroscopically detectable anisotropic optical properties and domains, as well as encrypted codes, while hand-held readers and variations thereon could make this process extremely brisk, while not sacrificing accuracy. There is therefore a great need to demarcate the means for the cheap and relatively simple reproduction of these highly technical encrypted patterns and the tools used to authenticate them, so that criminals would be discouraged from, essentially, counterfeiting the anti-counterfeiting measures described herein.
Two types of methods evolved for preventing counterfeiting: counterfeit resistant features, such as signatures, special printing, special document recording medium recording stock, magnetic and/or electrical features, and the like; and legal sanctions for an otherwise easy copying process. For example, most cultures provide heavy sanctions for counterfeiting of currency, typically much harsher than private document counterfeiting.